


Ye Olde Tyler Slap

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Tyler Slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose takes offence when the Doctor tries to send her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Olde Tyler Slap

It’s just a faint blur in the corner of her eye, but Rose instantly knows exactly what the fluffy headed moron of a Time Lord is planning, and before she consciously knows what she’s doing, she’d spinning a her palm meets the side of his face, and his nose, with a sharp crack…and a slight pop.

Rose practically growls when she sees the dimension hopper in his hands and is ready to read him the riot act when it all catches up. First, her Mum gives a half-laugh, then the Doctor’s nose, which, yeah, okay, the ‘pop’ would have been his nose literally popping out a joint and now it’s _bleeding down his front!_

She vaguely here’s her Mum’s quiet, ‘let’s go’ and the sound of them jumping across the void makes time fully start up again and the Doctor lifts a trembling hand to his still bleeding nose, eyes wide as he pops it back into place.

Rose feels her lower lip tremble as they continue to be quiet, but refuses to be sorry. He was the one who was wrong!

The both jumped when they heard the shrill sound of a Dalek shouting orders and the hopped to attention, though for safeties sake, Rose grabbed the stupid hopper from the Doctor’s hand and pitched it behind her, ignoring his glare and still not feeling _at all_ guilty over his sluggishly bleeding nose.

Then comes the Doctor’s brilliant plan and she’s clinging for dear life to her clamp, looking across the way to the Doctor, and okay maybe she does feel a little bad about his nose…

Then, after all of the build-up, the fear and the (many) adrenaline rushes, it’s over. The rift seals up like a wad of paper and her feet are back on the floor. She takes a deep breath and is about to say, well, _something,_ but the Doctor is suddenly _there,_ grabbing her arms and whipping her around, his mouth crashing down hungrily on hers and it’s far from perfect, with their teeth clashing, and he still has blood on his mouth from his nose, but all she can do is kiss back.

Eventually the kiss softens and they pull back, the Doctor releasing her arms to grab her hands, though she pulls one free, raising it to his face and running gentle fingers over his abused nose an apology on her lips when her eyes meet his and their lost to incredulous giggles, which fade into more kissing.

They might have stayed there indefinitely, but they can hear people approaching and so they make their way hand in hand back to the TARDIS.

 


End file.
